


Playlist

by MBMassin



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Humor, Multi, Music, Orgy, Sexual Content, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBMassin/pseuds/MBMassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drabbles written from inspiration brought on from various song titles and sounds. A true unleashed expression of the creative imagination with no barriers or rules. Unrated and unpredictable. Viewers discretion is advise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance For You

Dance For You

I walked around the stage, swaying my hips to the slow but powerful beat with my right hand wrapped around the silver pole shimmering in the bright spotlight that made my porcelain skin glow.

The heels of my black leather ankle boots clicked with every seductive step I took as my hands slid slowly up my sides, over the white satin shorts and matching babydoll hugging my every curve and dip.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you.

As my blood began to flow, pumping with my excitement the stage and the music brought me, starting to pick up tempo. I flexed my arms and lifted my legs up to squeeze the metal between my thighs, hanging upside down and whipping my milk chocolate hair around and sliding my hands down my face, tugging my lip and peaking through my lashes at the shadowed crowd. I knew there were men watching with black, aroused eyes and women with proud grins and friends with breathless pauses as I wandered the stage that I lived to be on.

With a pull of my abdominal muscles, I brought myself back up to grab the pole and swung my legs down and planted my feet back on the ground; taking a couple of steps and swinging myself around the pole, letting my head fall back, my hair cascading down my back.

The adrenaline rushed through my veins like gerbils through a running wheel. I strutted to center stage for everyone to see;, shaking my hair in front of my shoulders and started popping my chest out and back before stepping sideways pushed out my left hip with a teasing smile over my right shoulder.

Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you, baby   
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you, baby   
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it, baby   
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

I proceeded to pop my ass from front, back, left side and right side before throwing myself to my knees and slamming the rest of my body backwards and reaching for the crowd as the music stopped and the lights blacked out.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and enthusiastic clapping with an odd wolf whistle here and there.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as the adrenaline rushed faster and my cheeks surely flushed as I panted. I pulled myself back up to my heels and ran a hand through my hair and shaking it out of its large curls.

I looked over my right shoulder again as a faint, pink light filled the stage just as I re-introduced my seductive walk as I exited the stage.

I winked and disappeared backstage.


	2. S&M

S&M

The smell of sweat and worn leather filled the air of the darkened hall, as the sound of erotic moans and gasps echoed through the room of blood red velvet and satin. The candle light casting an orange glow.

Sex in the air, I don't care. I love the smell of it.

My skin erupted in goosebumps and my breath seemed to just release itself from my lungs as I took slow and steady steps through the playroom.

I wore a soft, plastic masquerade mask that covered my face from my sculpted eyebrows to the tip of my nose. Glimmering, silver loop chains tangled from the sides that meshed in with my teased and tousled hair that was a thick mane around my head. The tips of the ends of my hair brushed along the latex corset that cut off my ability to take deep breaths.

I looked around the club of couples twisted in exotic postions with satin sheets and tight leather clothing obscuring the view of private parts that didn't need to be shown to complete strangers.

"Ungh!" a woman's voice sighed as her partner lifted his masked face from between her thighs and running his tongue along her hip bone to her belly button.

A rush of electricity shot up my spine as the speakers of the room morphed into a more upbeat and obnoxious sound; affecting the way the people in the playroom were acting. They became wilder and louder.

I lost my breath as I spotted a tall man with a plain white mask across his eyes and a mess of dark brown hair whipped around his head while wearing absolutely nothing but a short satin towel around his hips.

My eyes dilated and zeroed in on the lines and indentations of the man's torso. He was all sculpted muscle from the slightly defined pectoral muscles, over his faint shape of abs and oblique muscles to his thick thighs and prominent calf muscles.

He turned his head to my direction and I could feel his eyes scan over my body as if he was a lighthouse beacon. My skin heated and my heart began to pound inside my chest as he took a step forward.

Soft hands slid across my own and I noticed all the women in the room had come to my side and were running their palms over every surface of my body and pulled me backwards until I was pushed to sit in a chair.

I looked over at the man in the black mask and all the men in the room had gone to him, their rough and large hands gripping his shoulders, elbows, arms and legs. I squeezed my thighs together and tensed when I saw one of the man's hands glide over the masked man's package, pausing to give a light grope to it before disappearing again.

Two women kneeled beside my clenched thighs and gently pulled them apart as the men across from the room pushed the masked one towards me, a prominent curve underneath his towel pointing towards the ceiling.

I tried my best not to let out any noises but I was overwhelmed with the intensity of the arousal I as dealing with. The air was more humid now and all the bodies in the room were slick and shiny with a layer of perspiration.

There was a shake and rattle of metal behind me and I noticed the women had laid a thick chain around my waist and hands, chaining me to the chair so I had nowhere to run.

My heart hammered faster and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. But when I looked up as the masked man came closer, I noticed the seductive shine of his emerald eyes and felt every muscle of my body relax while another one tightened.

He slowly raised his right hand to brush his fingertips against my cheek with a feather light touch. His fingers were gentle and spread a tingly sensation over my skin, sending a temporary coolant to my overheating body.

He cocked his head to the side as he watched my reactions, my chest heaving up and down like it was trying to escape the corset is was wedged in. I brought my eyes up to him, flashing them open and releasing all the passion I could into them, telling this man to take advantage of me.

Dosomething.

He slowly dropped down to his knees in front of me as the women behind my ran their hands over my shoulders, hair and breasts and lowered his head near the part of me that was aching with a fierce need.

My head was becoming foggy and I felt as if I was going to pass out, letting out a groan.

He ran his nose over the seam of my latex underwear, along the line of my aching center and up my belly, inhaling deeply.

I gasped as I felt all the air suddenly pull away from me and fell limp in the chair.


	3. Must Have Been Love

Who knew a pint of chocolate chip ice cream by Ben & Jerry's could become your best friend? Oh yeah, the heartbroken.

I snuggled back into the corner of the couch with a huge, fluffy blanket wrapped around me as the television flicked with a movie that I wasn't really even paying attention too. This ice cream was having an orgy in my mouth and tI found poking little crescents in the ice cream was more entertaining then Emma Stone talking about the velocity of terminological inexactitude.

I groaned and slammed my head against the back of the couch.

My mind was spinning over what had happened over the past three days.

Things were just fine with my boyfriend. He was perfect. He was good looking, smart and probably the most sensitive man I have ever met in my life besides my awkward Father.

But things just.. fell apart. We grew apart as I worked my ass off to get a good job as a secretary in a Lawyer's office and he was just poking away at his piano for 11 hours a day. I just couldn't handle it and argued with him almost every waking moment for him to go out there and get a job. Because the musician schtick he was going for was not working well for him. He has amazing talent but no one would sign him. He was in denial. Edward has so many other skills he could use while making a great living.

I cleared my throat as my eyes began to sting as my head began to weigh down on me. I did love him. I dolove him. However, being with someone with no goal is not an option for me.

I looked up at the movie, silently praying it would take me away from my thoughts as Olive Penderghast strutted in slow motion down a hallway while every single student stopped and turned around to ogle her. She blew a kiss to the camera.

Edward used to look at me like that everytime I came around him.

As the tears began to flow, I hastily wiped them away and shut off the TV and took my ice cream back to the freezer, slamming the door shut.

I let out a deep breath as I leaned against the kitchen sink and gazed down the drain, waiting for my heart to stop swelling and contracting to the point that it was starting to hurt.

I needed air.

I quickly ran to the dining room table and grabbed my black peacoat and purse before running to the door and sliding on some leather converse's grabbing keys and running out of the house, shutting the door.

My hand slid along the railing as I ran down the stairs of my apartment building before entering the lobby and quickly pushed out the front doors into the crisp night air.

I inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air and slowly let it escape my lungs, closing my eyes. My mind went blank as I just concentrated on the sensation of the cold breeze. It was refreshing and revitalizing.

My eyes snapped back open when a silver Mustang sped by with all the windows rolled down and music blasting in it.

It must have been love! But it's over now.

The lyrics stung and my shoulders slumped as I glared at the car speeding from my view. Out of all the songs in the world they just had to be listening to that out.

God hates me. I know this.

I shook my head to clear the images that threatened to tear down my control again and started walking down the sidewalk, squeezing my eyes shut before opening them again. I hoped that this walk would do me some good. As if it was a walk to get over things.

I wonder if there was a bridge anywhere close by.

I walked past the apartment building that covered my block and looked down in front of my shoes at every line on the sidewalk, not stepping on them.

I must have walked well over a couple blocks since when I looked up, I was standing in front of Edward's apartment building, staring at the front doors.

"Oh, my God," I breathed, my eyes wide as I looked around in a panic, hoping he didn't see me.

The tears began to run freely now as I yearned to walk up the five stone steps and buzz for him to let me come up. But I knew I couldn't and it was killing me.

I needed to move on and so did he. The worst thing to do now is to go up there and beg him to come back to me and get his life together.

I did what needed to be done; I turned around and walked home, sniffling and wiping away the last tear I would spill over my broken heart.

It's over now.


End file.
